<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sap by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819129">Sap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the softest ramsival u ever did see.......</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsey and Percy are sleeping together and Ramsey is,, the biggest sap in redwood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.” the quiet way she said it, Ramsey nearly didn’t notice, but of course he did. He notices the small things about everything. The way she pulled him a tiny bit closer, pressing her head into the back of his shoulder, her breathing tickling his neck slightly. Ramsey sighed a little, moving his hand to carefully intertwine it with one of hers.</p><p>“Repeat that, sweets?” </p><p>“I love you.” she sounded a little amused, and Percy could feel Ramsey melting in her arms. For a guy that could turn himself into pure gold, he was very emotionally weak when it came to stuff he loved hearing.</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>He looked back at her, her shining blue eyes were half-lidded in the moonlight, her face slightly covered by her platinum blonde hair, a small smile touched her lips- showed her dimples. Ramsey gave a little smile, and rolled around, pressing a hand to her cheek. “Rams…” she wiggled a little bit to find a new comfortable position, reaching out feebly to wrap her arms around him.</p><p>“I love you too, Perce.” he kissed her head lightly, hearing a little annoyed noise as she shrunk down, Ramsey simply gently pulled her head up to press a kiss to her lips. She stared at him, and huffed, pressing her head into his neck carefully.</p><p>“You’re a sap.” “I know, darlin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>